List of Songs
As a series aimed for a younger audience, Doki is full of upbeat and fun songs. On this page there is a list of songs sang, composed, or made for the series. The episodes of the series have a song, whether it only lasts a few seconds to at least one minute, or is a full song and dance. The episodes of the show had at least one musical number, or maybe two or three songs in a row. The songs on Doki range from the energeticness of the "Theme Song" to the melancholically plaintive "I Lost My Stuff" to the cheerful and rousing "We're Friends Through and Through". Song List Reoccurring in All Episodes * Theme Song * Background Score (instrumental) ''‡ Reoccurring in Episodes * The Expedition Song Season 1 (2013-14) * I Love Mud ♦ * Fico's Scat Song ♦ * We're Stranded! ♦ * The Castaway Jig ''(instrumental) ''‡ * Hot Air Balloon Song * Fico's Bongo Song ''(instrumental) ''‡ * The Christmas Cake Song ♠ ♦ * Fico's Drum Song ♦ * Joy Song ♦ * The Twelve Days of Christmas ♠ * Overture (from "The Nutcracker") ''(instrumental) ''♠‡ * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from "The Nutcracker") ''(instrumental) ''♠‡ * Piñata Song ♠ * Side Song * Dance Party Song ''(instrumental) ''‡ * Chicken Song ♦ * Noodle Song * A Birthday Song for Fico * One-Boy-Band Song ''(instrumental) ''‡ * Home On the Range ♠ * One Potato, Two Potato ♠ ♦ * Conga! Season 2 (2015-16) * Roller Skates Song (The La-La Song) ♦ * Crystal Candy Song * Magic with a Whole Lotta Heart! * Royal Song * I Have a Rai ♦ * Luck of the Irish * Jukebox Song ''(instrumental) ‡ * The Square Dance Song * Everybody Loves a Good Sport * Sleepover Party Song * Anabella's Princess Ditty ♦ Season 3 (2017-19) * Opera Song * Fico's Fashion Song * Planting Song ♦ ♠ * Vote for Fico! * Tap Song * Football Victory Anthem ♦ * Cheerleading Song (Let's Go, Team Iv!) ♦ * I Lost My Stuff * Training Song * Improvisation Song * Fico's Dance Song * Surfers Song * Annoying Child's Song * Fico's Annoying Song * Doki's Annoying Song * Entrance Song for Zack and Sandra Specials (2015-present) * We're Friends Through and Through * Samba Song * Band Song * Guitar Solo Song (instrumental) ''‡ * Capoeira Song * Mariana's Song ♦ * Pirate Song Legend Key for Songs * ♦ ''(Diamond): This song is a song without music/an a capella or vocal-only song * ♠ (Spade): This song is a real-world song (not adapted or parodied, or written for the show) * ‡ (Dagger): This song is entirely instrumental (without any singing) Trivia * In the episodes, most of the songs last for only a few seconds to at least 1 minute, while the others are full-length songs (as seen in the specials), whether it's a short song or a full-length song and dance. * Most of the songs are original songs with an upbeat, joyful, exciting and happy mood, while only 1 song has a sad mood, and 15 of the songs are real songs; 7 of these are instrumental (music-only) songs, and 7 of these are real songs that may have newly written lyrics (2 of these are spoofs of real songs). * Fico has the most number, if not all, of the songs for the show. * All genres are included, and some are just short songs, or a capella (vocal-only) songs without any musical accompaniment, which last for only a few seconds, while most are full songs (both accompaniment and vocal). * Most of these songs are very occasional, and do not last more than a few seconds. * All the songs, which include the music and lyrics, are composed, arranged, and written by Eggplant LF. **It is respective that Steve D'Angelo, Terry Tompkins (all seasons) and Lorenzo Castelli (beginning from Season 3) composed and arranged the music and wrote the lyrics to the songs, while Dave Conlon, Rocco Gagliese, Joe Coupal, Jay McCarrol and Casey Manierka produced the songs. es:Lista de Canciones Category:Lists Category:Music